


Un cálido invierno para inadaptados

by Monicard101



Category: Figure Skating RPF, r - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Family, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicard101/pseuds/Monicard101
Summary: Hi!!!! So, esta es mi primera novela en español, so please be kind!!!Note- Los personajes dialogan entre sí en inglés, lo único es que esta historia está narrada en español. Cuando un personaje que su primer idioma no sea inglés y que diga alguna frase o texto en su idioma materno, será escrito en italic.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! So, esta es mi primera novela en español, so please be kind!!!
> 
> Note- Los personajes dialogan entre sí en inglés, lo único es que esta historia está narrada en español. Cuando un personaje que su primer idioma no sea inglés y que diga alguna frase o texto en su idioma materno, será escrito en italic.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Manuel que esto es a lo que lo llevaría el patinaje sobre el hielo, jamás lo habría escogido ante a su familia. Manuel no quería nada más que desaparecer de este hotel y correr los 1656.0 kilómetros que se requieren de Suiza a España, su hogar. Pero no, está estancado en las cuatro paredes de un hotel, el que al parecer nunca ha visto ni un producto de limpieza, y peor aún, estancado con un entrenador que apenas recuerda que es su entrenador. Si a esas nos vamos, más parece entrenador del bar de abajo, a ese sí que le presta atención.

Manuel lo admite, él no es el mejor patinador y tiene mucho por aprender, así que ve lógico que, como entrenador, Igor Ivanov, escoja al patinador que atrae más patrocinadores y una gran reputación. Otros patinadores como Amadeus Ritzova, un camarada ruso como lo es Igor. A pesar de que Amadeus es solo dos años mayores que Manuel, él ya ha ganado tres competencias nacionales y un campeonato europeo. Algo que Igor nunca falla en recalcar. Antes los ojos de Igor Ivanov, no hay peor patinador que Manuel Alvares. Para él, Manuel es un español mugroso, que solo tiene su apariencia para dar, ya que sin eso no sería nada.

Manuel ha soportado todas las palabras de su ‘entrenador’ ya que él debe sentirse orgulloso que Igor haya querido entrenarlo en primer lugar. ¿Pero acaso a esto se le llama entrenamiento? Estar todo el día encerrado en la habitación de un hotel, sin ver o tocar la pista de hielo, solo porque el bar de allá abajo es más apetitivo que entrenar a sus aprendices. Manuel se corrige, es más apetitoso que entrenarlo a él, ya que Igor revisó y practicó el programa de patinaje de Amadeus rigurosamente y sin ningún tipo de contratiempos.

Manuel se acerca a la pequeña ventana de la habitación, mientras trata de recordar lo que lo llevó a este punto en primer lugar.

**-2 años atrás-**

- _Manuel, ¿Seguro de que es una buena idea? Sabes que si viajas a los Estados Unidos, tendrás que aprender inglés y vivir por tu cuenta_ \- Lucia, la hermana mayor de Manuel siempre ha sido su mayor pilar. Lucia es diez años mayores que su hermano, por ende, siempre ha tenido un rol parental sobre él. La familia Alvares-López no es rica, siempre han tenido que trabajar duro para poder mantener la familia de cuatro a flote. Debido a esto, Lucia tuvo que poner en pausa sus estudios universitarios para así trabajar de tiempo completo.

Cuando Manuel se interesó por el patinaje artístico, Lucia fue la primera en aportar en su entrenamiento y estudios. Ella no quería que su hermano menor corriera con la misma suerte que ella. Sin embargo, toda esta ilusión camina en cuerda floja cuando perseguir ese sueño aparenta tener más sacrificios que ganancias. - _Luci, tranquila. Sabes que una oportunidad como esta es valiosa. Ya tengo dieciséis años, si espero un poco más, nadie querrá entrenarme._ No puedo dejar que este sacrificio que tú, mamá, y papá han hecho por mí sea en vano. –

Lucia acarició el cabello oscuro ondulado de su hermano, el cual es idéntico al de ella. - _Solo prometeme una cosa, Manu. Si se convierte en un imposible, vuelve. No es ninguna pérdida._ \- Manuel le devolvió la misma mirada cálida que su hermana le transmitía. Ahora que lo piensa, son muy parecidos. Cualquiera que los viera en la calle pensarían que son gemelos, ya que comparten el mismo tipo de cabello, ojos cafés y la misma tez clara. – _Promételo_ -

- _Lo prometo_ -

**-Presente-**

Manuel todavía recuerda la tonta inocencia con la cual había aceptado el trato de Igor, de entrenar en su pista allá en Seattle. No hace ningún bien recordar el pasado. Manuel tomó una decisión, por más incorrecta que fuera. Tan solo faltan veinticuatro horas. Veinticuatro horas para Manuel competir en el ‘Grand Prix’ y para luego de eso practicar como le dirá a su familia que todo ha sido un fracaso.

En la mañana, Manuel sigue su rutina, como siempre lo ha hecho. Al llegar al ‘Swiss Life Arena’ lo único que ha hecho es comer todo tipo de chatarra que se le presente. Él sabe que antes de una competición, la alimentación es lo más importante. Pero qué más da, si al final del día, esta será su última aventura como patinador. Quizás se hará cargo del negocio de su padre en Madrid.

Los pensamientos de Manuel se vieron interrumpidos cuando otro competidor derramó jugo de mango sobre su cremallera. -Lo siento, lo siento- El patinador contestó en un inglés apurado y apenas entendible.

-No hay problema. Solo ten cuidado la próxima vez- El inglés de Manuel no era el mejor. A pesar de haber vivido en Estados Unidos por dos años. Cada vez que él intentaba practicar, Igor le decía que su acento era horrendo, y quizás es cierto, pero que se puede hacer. No es su culpa que el inglés sea el idioma en el que se comunican los patinadores entre sí.

Manuel no logró decir ni una sola palabra más, ya que el patinador se había esfumado. El solo levantó sus manos mientras se dirigía al tocador para arreglarse. Manuel se paró frente al espejo pasó sus manos por su cabello mientras repetía: ‘son solo unas horas más’ Una y otra vez. Manuel sintió su celular vibrar,

**Luci: ¡Suerte hermanito! Luego nos cuentas como te ha ido. ¡A por todas!**

Increíble. ¿Esto tenía que pasar ahora? Genial. Justo ahora que había decido que esta sería su última competición. Manuel podía imaginar la expresión de tristeza en la cara de su hermana, podía oír las palabras de su padre diciéndole cómo todo esto del patinaje es una tontería y que nunca debió intentarlo.

Manuel se remueve la cremallera y se dirige a las gradas de la pista, las cuales sorprendentemente están un poco más llenas de lo usual. Manuel no piensa mucho sobre el tema, prefiere centrarse en el hecho de que en cualquier minuto llaman su nombre. Esa es una de las ventajas de perder casi todas las competiciones, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo antes de que te llamen.

-Desde España, Manuel Alvares-

Manuel se dirige al centro de la pista. El tema de su pieza trata sobre el mito de Anjanas. La música comienza y Manuel comienza a deslizarse por el hielo. Manuel narra con su cuerpo la bondad de estas hadas que dedican su vida a erradicar el mal y ayudar a las familias de villa en villa. Manuel se abre y para hacer su primer salto, el Salchow. Él logra tener las rotaciones requeridas, sin embargo, aterrizar el salto es un reto que todavía tiene que sobrepasar. Manuel logra salvar el salto y continúa con su programa. Al final de la rutina, solo tocó el suelo una vez.

Manuel se dirige al ‘Kiss and Cry’ para esperar su puntuación; 60.7 puntos para su programa libre. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Todavía tenía mucho por mejorar, pero qué más da, esta es su última competencia. Manuel decide colocarse en las gradas, las que se encuentran más o menos cerca de la pista.

No ocurren más de diez minutos cuando Manuel siente una presencia a su lado. Él se voltea y se topa con una chica de tez oscura y cabello rizado.

Ella extiende su mano en la dirección de Manuel, - Mi nombre es Audre Keita. Tu eres Manuel Alvares, representante de España, ¿No? -

Manuel tiende su brazo, para saludar formalmente, “Servidor. ¿Y usted? –

-Representante de África. La competencia de mujeres fue la noche pasada, así que decidí quedarme un rato en el área. –

-Vale, ¿Y en qué puesto llegaste? Si puedo saber. – Audre le demuestra su medalla de bronce con una mirada de orgullo. – Felicitaciones. Lástima que no estuve ahí para ver tu programa. -

-Eso no será ningún problema. En la próxima quizás puedas verlo. - Manuel mira hacia al suelo, pensativo. Audre percibe que de parte de Manuel, la conversación ya ha terminado. – Sabes, tus saltos son muy buenos. No todos los de tu edad, incluyéndome, pueden hacer un Salchow y un triple Axel sin antes tocar el suelo.

Manuel observa a Audre, la morena tiene pinta de tener la misma edad de él y al parecer, mucha más experiencia. – Gracias, pero tengo que mejorar mis secuencias. Apuesto que tu debiste hacerlo fenomenal. –

Audre solo sonríe al comentario. Ambos quedaron en la banca en silencio cuando el anunciante presentó al último patinador del día, Kane Maeda de Japón.

El chico era bastante delgado y contaba con un atuendo de patinaje, que según Manuel, no había diferencia entre él y un envase de brillo. Pero eso sí, el chico contaba con carisma y presencia, la cual enganchaba al público, incluso cuando cometía errores. Era definitivo, su fuerte no eran los saltos, al contrario de su secuencia de pasos. Kane Maeda es menor que Manuel, eso es evidente, lo que impresiona es el nivel con el cual se desempeña en la pista y como el público parece adorarlo. Una parte de Manuel le dice, ‘Ese podrías tú’ pero lo calla.

-Impresionante- Comenta Audre, - Dieciséis años y ya casi tiene el dominio de todo. Quién sabe y que pronto compitas contra él. -

-No creo que eso sea posible. Esta es mi última competición-

Audre abre los ojos en sorpresa, - ¿Cómo va a hacer?! Hombre, tú sí que tienes talento. Sí, hay que afinar dos o tres cosas, pero como a todo patinador. –

-Aprecio tus palabras, Audre. Para mí ya no queda nada en este ambiente. – Manuel observa como el entrenador de Kane lo acompaña al Kiss and Cry, mientras le da unas palabras de aliento. Manuel apenas podía contar las veces en las que vió a Igor desde que aterrizaron en Suiza. -Además, tendría que buscar un nuevo entrenador y eso es muy costoso. – Manuel no entiende porque le está diciendo esto a una extraña que acaba de conocer, ya qué más da.

-Audre, nos vamos pronto- Un señor de alrededor de cuarenta años se acerca a Audre. Por sus pintas e identificación parece ser su entrenador.

-Felix, este es Manuel Alvares. El que presentó el programa de Anjanas- El entrenador fija su mirada en Manuel y le ofrece una genuina y cálida sonrisa que tomó a Manuel desprevenido. – Además, Manuel está buscando un entrenador.

Manuel pudo ver la intención detrás de los ojos de Audre y actuó acorde, -No, No- Pero fue en vano ya que Felix estaba apuntando su nombre.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Felix Smith. - El entrenador le extendió su tarjeta de presentación- Si no logras encontrar lo buscas, aquí está el número del club. - Y con eso Audre y Felix salieron de la pista, dejando a Manuel con una decisión por tomar en sus manos.


	2. Chapter 2

- _Manu, Manu despierta-_ Manuel no recuerda la última vez que había dormido tan a gusto.Ni la última vez que hablaba su lengua materna.

Se encontraba en el apartamento de su hermana, a donde siempre suele dirigirse al final de cada temporada de patinaje. - _Si quieres desayunar, tenemos que irnos pronto para tomar el ferry. –_

Manuel se levanta y le da un abrazo a su hermana, _\- ¿A qué viene esto? Vamos campeón, que el desayuno no es gratis, antes tienes que ayudarme a limpiar este cuchitril_. –

\- _¿Acaso esta es mi casa? Si no hay paga, no esperes que mueva un dedo_. - Lucia se aparta de él y coge un cojín del sillón de al lado y se lo lanza directo a la cabeza. _-Ouch! Te iba ayudar de todos modos. Ahora tengo que correr al hospital para asegurarme que no tenga ningún daño cerebral. –_ Manuel exagera y se lleva las dos manos a la cabeza. El escucha a Lucia murmurar un par de cosas, - _Ey, he escuchado eso_ \- Lucia solo le levanta el dedo del medio y se dirige a la sala.

Manuel se pone en marcha para preparase y limpiar junto a Lucia. El apartamento de su hermana no es uno grande. El dormitorio, la sala de estar, y el comedor se encuentran en la misma habitación. Son literalmente cuatro paredes, las cuales Lucia adora. Manuel ha tratado de darle un poco de dinero del que ha podido ahorrar, pero su hermana se niega.

Las paredes no están muy sucias, aún tienen su color claro, de todos modos, Manuel agarra un trapo húmedo y comienza a restregar. Luego, entre los dos acomodan el sofá del lado de la ventana y arreglan el edredón de la cama. Ahora sí están listos para ir a por el desayuno.

Lucia cierra la puerta de su apartamento y apura a Manuel para poder tomar el bote que se dirige a la ciudad. De todos los lugares en Madrid, Lucia escogió una isla apartada de la civilización, en la cual hay que tomar el ‘ferry’, como le llama su hermana, para poder llegar a la ciudad principal donde se encuentra todo. La razón por la cual Lucia escogió este lugar es debido a la renta, ya que es barata.

Sin embargo, la vista es hermosa, todo está repleto del verdor de la naturaleza. Además, los complejos de vivienda y apartamentos son coloridos y llamativos. Es la perfecta atracción turística. Y, sobre todo, a Lucia parece agradarle.

Una vez que salieron del ferry, entraron a un pequeño centro comercial al aire libre. Pusieron sus órdenes y se sentaron en una mesa para dos.

Lucia mira su celular por unos minutos antes de dirigirse a Manuel. - _No me habías dicho que cambiaste de entrenador_. - Manuel se ahoga un poco con su agua.

- _No es algo que pensé que era pertinente. Un entrenador es solo un entrenador. No importa cuál sea._ -

- _Es pertinente contarlo cuando eso implica en que estarás Canadá. ¡Es un cambio de país, Manu! ¿Cómo querías que me enterara, que mamá y papá se enteraran? ¿Por un mail que irá directo a la papelera? ¿O cuando te vallamos a visitar en Seattle y nos demos con la noticia ahí? -_

 _-Lo siento Luci, es que fue una decisión a último minuto. Yo no tenía pautado mudarme a Canadá y mucho menos cambiar de entrenador. Solo pasó. -_ Manuel no tenía intención de hablar de lo que realmente había ocurrido.

- _¿Solo pasó? Manu, ¿Qué pasa? Confiamos en ti porque sabemos que eres una persona con suficiente conciencia. Además, has vivido desde los dieciséis fuera de casa. -_ Lucia extiende su mano toma la de Manu en la suya – _Sé que no eres un niño, vamos, tienes dieciocho años y no soy quién para decirte que hacer. Solamente te pido avises cuando un cambió de esta magnitud ocurra en tu vida-_

Manuel asiente y fija su mirada en el pájaro que se ha posado al lado de la mesa, _\- ¿Sabes cuál es el pájaro más adinerado?_ \- Lucia alzó sus cejas en forma de pregunta. - _El pe-riquito-_

Silencio. Manuel se aclaró la garganta y esperó una respuesta de su hermana, la cual no vino. Luego de unos minutos, Lucia trató de convencer a Manuel de visitar a sus padres, pero este se negó rotundamente. Él sabe que algún día tendrá que verlos cara a cara, pero hoy no. Lucia respeta su decisión, ella no espera que Manuel los perdone de la noche a la mañana, ya que ella tampoco lo ha hecho.

Caminando por las calles de Madrid, la nostalgia invade a Manuel. Es increíble como un solo lugar puede contener la historia y el pasado de una persona. Manuel se pregunta, ¿Qué tipo de vida tendrá aquella joven sentada en las escaleras de la plaza? ¿Cómo habrá sido la juventud de la pareja de ancianos que se sitúan al lado de la fuente? Es un secreto entre la ciudad y ellos.

Lucia, la cual anda a su lado, tiene su mirada plasmada en el suelo. Manuel desea que su hermana hablara un poco más con él, que dijera lo que le causa molestia e inquieta su mente. No hay nadie mejor que el para entender lo solitario que es vivir por su cuenta, confiar en nadie por el miedo de ser traicionado. Miedo que es racional cuando podrías perder todo por lo que has luchado.

Lucia se percata de que su hermano la está observando y desvía el tema. - _La pista de patinaje de Canadá, ¿Su nombre…?_ -

\- _‘Monte Real Hive’ Creo que es evidente que se ubica en Monte Real_ \- Manuel sonríe, incomodo.

\- _¿Has podido hablar allá con ellos? ¿La federación?_ –

\- _Hace dos semanas tuve una reunión con el entrenador y la federación. Ahí discutimos mi hospedaje, el horario y las expectativas de la temporada entrante. También viajé a Seattle para recoger mis pertenencias y enviarlas a mi nuevo apartamento. –_ Luego del Grand Prix, Manuel estuvo cinco días meditando su respuesta y contemplando sus opciones, las cuales no eran muchas. Así que el decidió darse la oportunidad de una temporada más. Quizás sea de beneficio estar en otro lugar con otro tipo de personas. Manuel trata de no darse falsas esperanzas, pero es imposible no hacerlo.

Lucia levanto su mirada, _\- ¿Seattle? ¿Cómo anda Amadeus? Es un chico amable, la última vez que lo vi se encargó de hacer galletas de azúcar para nosotros, ¿Recuerdas?_ – Manuel asiente. Es cierto, Amadeus no era una mala persona, al contrario, era extremadamente amable. Manuel no podía hacer nada más que odiarlo. Él no lo culpa de nada, no es culpa de ninguno los dos que Igor tenga su favoritismo, él tampoco tiene la culpa de la envidia que siente Manuel al verlo patinar. En realidad, Manuel no sabe porque lo odia, solo lo hace.

- _En realidad, no lo he visto desde la competencia pasada._ – Lucia, luego le pregunta acerca de las personas que ha conocido en Canadá. Manuel le cuenta un poco sobre Audre y Felix, ya que son los únicos que ha conocido. Hasta ahora no han hecho nada para que él tenga una mala impresión de los dos.

Su conversación se ve interrumpida cuando un grito chillón se hizo oír por la calle, _\- ¡Manu! -_ Era su exnovia, Isabel Vieras. - _Manu, tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo te va?_ \- Isabel planta un beso en la mejilla de Manuel.

-Bien-Manuel contesta de forma amable. De todas las personas en el mundo, jamás pensó que con la que se encontraría el día de hoy sería Isabel. Ella con su inconfundible cabello rubio y voz aguda.

- _Es una sorpresa, ¿Sabes? Todos acá pensábamos que te había sucedido algo o que te habías retirado, ya que no hemos escuchado que hayas ganado algo. Pero de nuevo, ¿Cómo nos enteraríamos? Si al final del día, España no es un país ávido del patinaje, así como lo es el fútbol y el básquet_. - Isabel sonreía, como si su comentario no tuviera ningún peso. Sonreía como si sus palabras no tuvieran ningún efecto en Manuel. Sonreía como si ella no fuera la persona en la cual Manuel confió plenamente, solo para ella quebrantar su relación y pretender como si nada hubiera pasado.

- _Todo perfecto, Isabel. ¿Oye, como vas con la Universidad? ¿Lograste pasar el examen de graduación o vas por el cuarto? Pregunto para informarme, ya que en las listas de graduados no salía tu nombre. Pero, de nuevo, quien sabe, España es conocido por cometer errores en las listas de los estudiantes_. –

Isabel, con sus ojos en llamas, solo dio una media sonrisa y le deseo suerte a Manuel antes de ponerse en marcha.

-Oye, a las personas no se le paga con la misma moneda- Lucia le comentó. Manuel solo asiente y sigue caminando.

Tres días. Luego de tres días Manuel viajó de Madrid a Montreal, Canadá. El apartamento que le ha provisto la federación es un poco más espacioso que el de su hermana. Ya que contiene un dormitorio propio, una cocina apartada y un balcón con una vista al supermercado de al frente. Manuel deja su caer su equipaje y coloca a su gato, Niki en el sofá.

El apartamento necesitaba un poco de pintura y algunos muebles. Manuel se tumba sobre la cama y siente a Niki colocarse a su lado. Todavía recuerda la primera vez que encontró al gato dentro de una caja en un callejón de Seattle. Desde entonces, el gato pelirrojo ha seguido todos los pasos de su amo. Manuel estaba a punto de caer rendido cuando recibió un mensaje de parte de Audre.

**Audre: madrileño, te espero en la pista en diez minutos. Trae tus patines.**

Casualmente, Audre invita a Manuel a Dios sabe qué, a las 11:00p, m. Con un suspiro, Manuel agarra sus patines y se pone en marcha. Es una caminata de diez minutos de su apartamento a la pista. El Monte Real Hive no es difícil de localizar. Es el edificio mas amplio y colorido de toda la calle. Manuel pasa por las puertas automáticas y se encuentra con Audre y un niño rubio al lado de ella.

Cuando el niño se percata de la presencia de Manuel, corre hacia él. El rubio de ojos azules hace una reverencia antes de introducirse. – Elias Schneider, Alemania. Es un gusto conocerte en persona, he visto todas tus competencias y dejame decir que estoy muy emocionado por tenerte aquí entrenando con nosotros. - Las palabras de Elias son apuradas, el niño casi no tiene aliento al finalizar sus oraciones.

-Un gusto…- Audre, la cual lleva una carpeta con los colores de su país, se acerca a los dos.

-No te preocupes, Manu. Elias es solo la mascota que nos encontramos un día en la puerta del club- Audre despeina el cabello de Elias,

-No es cierto. Mi hermana me trajo aquí- Elias protestó.

-Sí, en el medio de la noche mientras estabas empapado por la lluvia. – Elias solo viró los ojos. Según su abrigo, que dice: ‘Acabo de cumplir diez años’ Manuel infiere que es la edad del pequeño. 

-Lamento interrumpir, pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí a estas horas? - Manuel pregunta.

Audre chasqueo sus dedos, - Al final de la temporada, tenemos la tradición de hacer una competencia de talentos entre diferentes clubes. – Audre abre su carpeta, -Bueno, pues aquí tenemos tus posiciones, las de Elias y las mías. Ahora, te llamamos para hacer una práctica general.

\- ¿Yo voy a participar? ¿Es obligado? –

Audre y Elias comparten una mirada antes de contestar en unísono-Sí. – Manuel tiene la sospecha de que eso no es del todo cierto, no obstante, decide colaborar.

La canción por la cual decidieron es una ridícula, pero según Audre, va acorde con el tema que van a presentar. El cual todavía no está decidido.

[‘Teenage Dirtbag’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FC3y9llDXuM) de Wheatus empieza a sonar por las bocinas.

-Elias, ve por las gafas- Audre ordena al joven, el cual sale corriendo en busca de las gafas de sol. – Alrededor de la pista, pondremos cañones de confeti por todos los lados, para que exploten una vez la canción llegue al coro. -

Elias llega con las gafas y cada uno se pona la respectiva, Manuel y Elias siguiendo cada paso que Audre les enseña.

Las horas pasan y los tres se mantienen patinando junto a la música o intentando saltos que requieren supervisión de algún adulto.

El Monte Real Hive parece un festival de colores, todas las paredes están repletas de salpicases de colores y de cuadros con imágenes de todos los patinadores que han estado en esta pista.

¿Quién sabe lo que trae el mañana? Mientras tanto, Manuel se da el lujo de relajarse y divertirse junto a sus colegas de patinaje.

No es claro el tiempo exacto en el cual los tres estuvieron en el club. Manuel solo puede sentir el suelo de madera dejo de su cuerpo, la luz que entra por la gran ventana de cristal, y a Felix con café en mano abriendo su oficina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2. Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

-Colócate en el centro de la pista- Felix le ordena a Manuel. Al parecer el club lleva un horario bastante estricto y Felix quería aprovechar ahora que la pista está vacía para recapitular ciertos puntos. -Presten atención. Son elementos con los que vamos a estar trabajando al cien por cien ya que la mayoría de sus competidores han añadido saltos a sus rutinas y sus variantes. –

Audre y Elias remueven las guardas de sus patines y se dirigen hacia el hielo, mientras Felix va abriendo la pizarra blanca y proyector. -Fácil, primero empezamos con los cuatro elementos principales de cada programa; rotaciones, saltos, pasos de secuencia, y secuencias cronográficas. Ahora sí, empezamos con los saltos que es lo más le que interesa. - Felix abre una presentación donde salen los nombres de los saltos.

-El Axel, Manuel por favor- Manuel se abre y hace el salto Axel. – El salto Axel se diferencia a los demás, el cual lo hace ser el más reconocible. Pudieron notar que, en su punto de partida, es el único que salto que tiene su punto de entrada hacia al frente. Los patinadores despegan desde un borde exterior delantero izquierdo y aterrizan en un borde exterior derecho trasero. – Audre y Elias continúan a hacer un solo Axel - Dado que el patinador despega hacia adelante y aterriza hacia atrás, el Axel tiene una media rotación adicional que todos los demás saltos. Lo que significa que un Axel doble tiene dos rotaciones y media, un Axel triple tiene tres rotaciones y media. Y todos sabemos que el cuádruple Axel no está desarrollado del todo. Se necesitaría una persona demente para lograrlo. –

\- ¿Alguien me podría hablar un poco sobre el toe loop? - Audre toma el puntero de las manos de Felix y comienza a explicar.-El toe usa la punta de los patines como soporte para lanzar al patinador desde el hielo hacía el aire. Despega desde un borde exterior derecho hacia atrás, utilizando la punta del pie izquierdo para impulsarse hacia arriba. El patinador luego aterriza en el borde exterior derecho. - Sin necesidad de que Felix le pida una demostración, Audre se abre en la pista y hace un toe loop perfecto.

-Lamento la tardanza, el auto se descompuso en el medio de la carretera- Una Señora de al parecer la misma edad de Felix, entró al club. Manuel ya había visto a la rubia de ojos azules un par de veces cuando se reunió por primera vez con Felix y la federación. Ahora, que la observa a detalle, se percata de su parecido a Elias.

-Hailey, me hubieras llamado y te podrías ocupado con el asunto del auto. De todos modos, hoy era un día introductorio. - Felix ayudo a quitarle los bolsos que Hailey traía colgando en sus manos.

\- No te preocupes. ¿Cómo andan chicos? - Audre y Elias asintieron con sus cabezas, - Que alegría. ¿Manuel, cómo se te hace Monte Real? -

-Es un lugar bello, aún tengo que acostumbrarme al horario del metro. -

-Tranquilo, les pasa a los mejores de nosotros. – Hailey le sonríe a Manuel mientras Elias corre hacía ella. - ¿Podría saber por qué no llegaste anoche a casa? -Elias se tensa y empieza a jugar con sus dedos. Hailey despeinó su cabello y le dio una suave palmada en el pecho. – Audre me lo ha contado. La próxima vez que vayas a practicar tarde, avisas. ¿Entendido? - Elias solo asintió con su cabeza y abrazó a su madre.

El resto de la práctica fluyó sin ningún inconveniente. Solamente discutieron los básico y esencial, como Felix lo había prometido. Antes de irse a almorzar, Hailey le pidió a Manuel que la acompañara a la oficina de Felix. La oficina era amplia y cómoda. Llena de fotografías, trofeos y medallas.

-Antes de que comencemos de lleno, yo como tu entrenador y Hailey como entrenadora y coreógrafa, queremos preguntarte ¿En qué dirección quieres que vayamos como equipo? Tus metas, tus planes de aquí a tres meses que es cuando comienzan las competencias. ¿Qué tipo de música es la que prefieres para patinar? – Manuel se sintió un poco agobiado por la cantidad de preguntas y demandas, ya que Igor usualmente escogía este tipo de cosas y luego se lo hacía saber a él.

Manuel se encogió de brazos. -No se-

Hailey sube sus cejas en modo de pregunta. - ¿No has pensado en temas para las competencias? -

-Nunca tuve que hacerlo. –

Felix solo asiente, - ¿Y sobre cómo quieres mejorar como patinador artístico? - Manuel negó con su cabeza. Se sentía estúpido, pero es la realidad, nunca se había detenido a pensar en esas cosas. Al parecer no todo el mundo tiene que poner en pausa su vida y carrera a causa de los demás.

Manuel se estaba preparando para todas las preguntas, los gritos. Solo faltaban unos minutos para que Felix y Hailey perdieran la paciencia, que se arrepintieran de haber aceptado entrenarlo en primer lugar.

Felix solo cerró su agenda y miró a Hailey, millones de palabras fueron intercambiadas sin decir ni una palabra en voz alta. Se podía notar el nivel de entendimiento entre los dos y aprecio mutuo. -Manuel, Hailey y yo hemos estado en este deporte por más de treinta años. No eres el primer y ni el último patinador que no ha decido sobre su carrera, así que no lo tomes muy apecho. La tarde de hoy es libre así que tómala para hacer un poco de introspección y de ver lo que funciona o no. –

-Hablar con amigos también ayuda- Hailey apunto en la dirección donde Audre y Elias almorzaban. -Es difícil rehacer tu vida en un país extraño, pero es aún más difícil hacerlo solo. Solo queremos que sepas que no lo estás y que estaremos aquí para ti mientras lo permitas. -

-Gracias. Ahora que lo pienso, una de estas no estaría nada mal- Manuel sonrió mientras tomo una medalla de oro del escritorio de Felix,

Audre acompañó a Manuel hacia su departamento. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo vacío que se encuentra, llamó a Elias y juntos obligaron a Manuel a ir de compras. Ahora Manuel en una tienda de segunda mano, en el área de los muebles mientras Audre y Elias los prueban.

-Este no se ve mal- Manuel apunta a un sillón color mostaza.

-Bueno, pega un poco con el color que le vas a dar a las paredes. - Audre comenta.

-Oigan, ¿Qué piensan de esto? - Elias se acerca con un póster de ‘Ninja Turtles’. -Es lindo-

Audre toma el póster. – Eli, necesitamos decoraciones para el apartamento de Manu, no para tu dormitorio. – Elia asiente, cabizbajo.

Manuel lo toma del brazo, - Gracias, Eli. Es perfecto. - El pequeño rápido sonríe y va en busca de más decoraciones.

\- ¿Sabes que ahora va a decorar todo tu departamento de ‘Ninja Turtles’? – Audre pregunta mientras sube unas plantas al carro de compras.

-No hay problema. Además, no quería que se sintiera mal. -

-No se lo hubiera tomado a mal. Elias lo tiene todo y a pesar de ser todavía un niño es bastante inteligente. -

Manuel se encoje de hombros. – Quizás me vi en él. Nadie merece sentirse como si hubiera hecho algo incorrecto cuando no ha hecho nada. -

Audre se llevo la mano al corazón. – ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el señor chaqueta de cuero y cara de piedra, que parecer se esculpida por Miguel Ángelo, era sentimental? –

Manuel abrió los ojos, - ¿Cara de piedra? Me disculpas, pero soy una persona muy expresiva- Audre asiente bromeando.

-Lo que digas. – Los tres siguieron comprando diferentes tipos de cosas, desde un tapíz de piso marrón claro, a un T.V con consola incluida. Manuel agradece a los dos de ayudarlo a decorar su apartamento. No es que el tenga mal gusto, es que su gusto es básico y algo descuidado.

Manuel logra pagar el total, $200 canadienses, gracias a un trabajo que logró obtener en una librería en el centro de la ciudad.

Elias luego tuvo que irse ya que su madre, Hailey, lo llamó. Audre ayuda a Manuel a guardar las cosas que compraron en apartamento hasta que el celular de Manuel empieza a vibrar.

Manuel solo cuelga y continúa guardando los artículos. Pero el celular suena de nuevo, y cada vez que Manuel cuelga, el celular vuelve a sonar.

-Contesta ya! Hombre, - Audre exclama. - Al parecer alguien se esta muriendo y su última llamada sea la tuya. -

-Ni al caso. Es Isabela, mi ex. –

Audre chista, - Que fuerte. ¿Contesta a ver que quiere? -

-Es lo mismo de siempre. Se droga un poco mas de lo normal y la persona que llama es a mí. -

-Bloquéala. –

\- No es así de fácil. -

-Si es así de fácil. Ella te jode la vida, así que, ¿Por qué no?

-Audre, por favor. – Audre pudo notar la incomodidad que el tema causo en Manuel. -Mañana escogemos nuestros temas para patinar. ¿Tienes el tuyo? - Audre cambia el tema.

Manuel niega con la cabeza. -Aún no. – Audre le da algunas ideas para su tema hasta que es hora de Manuel para irse a trabajar. Ambos se despiden y Manuel se pone en marcha.

Manuel tuvo suerte en conseguir este trabajo. Solo requiere trabajar dos horas en las tardes, de 6:00pm a 7:00pm y en los fines de semana, tres horas en la noche. Además, la paga no está nada mal para un trabajo relativamente sencillo. ¿Le gusta leer los reportes y editarlos? No. ¿Le gusta la paga, la flexibilidad de horario y el establecimiento? Si.

Su celular vuelve a sonar, pero esta vez lo apaga. Manuel camina un poco por la playa vacía hasta que ve a una persona parada dentro del agua con un libro entre sus manos.

Manuel se acerca un poco y ve al chico sosteniendo ‘Orgullo y Prejuicio’ -¿Te encuentras bien?-

El chico se dio vuelta lentamente y Manuel pudo ver al chico que le había regado jugo de Mango en su remera, el chico que había dejado a Manuel Y Audre sin palabras con su programa de patinaje, Kane Maeda.

El joven prodigio de Japón no dijo nada, solo volvió a fijar su vista hacia el frente.


	4. Chapter 4

Unos minutos después que Audre saliera del apartamento de Manuel, la soledad le volvió a invadir. Audre sabe que no es correcto llenar un agujero que seguirá derramando todo con lo que intente remediarlo mientras ella no haga ningún esfuerzo por cerrarlo.

Divagando por el metro de Montreal, Audre saluda al señor que siempre se sienta en una pila de cajas vacías para tocar su harmónica. Realmente, el metro está casi vacío. Todas las personas que habitan en el área están en el Festival de Jazz. A ser verdad, de los tres años que Audre lleva de estadía en Canadá, solo ha ido a un festival, y ese era de patinaje. No es que no quisiera salir a divertirse, es que, ¿De qué sirve ir a todos esos lugares si la persona que prometió y juro que tendrían esas experiencias compartidas, un día decide que no eres mereciente de su afecto? Las cosas pasan y no hay como impedirlas.

La ruta del metro se hace más larga de lo habitual, así que Audre decide bajarse en la segunda parada. Audre sube la capucha de su chaqueta para proteger sus rizos de la leve lluvia. Audre recibe un mensaje de Elias, una selfie de él con un patinador Ruso, un tal Amadeus Ritzova. Eso le recuerda que en la semana entrante hay una presentación de programas de patinaje. La bienvenida oficial a otra temporada. Audre hace una nota mental de hacerle saber a Manuel.

Manuel, el chico con más misterios que una caja de pandora. A Audre no podía caerle mejor, ¿Cuál es el punto de vivir sin al menos tener algunos secretos detrás de tanta belleza?

No obstante, una persona gentil. Unas horas antes de que Audre compitiera, su dinero se había quedado en su hotel. Trató de comunicarse con Felix pero su celular no tenía recepción. A este punto, Audre estaba obstruyendo el flujo de la cafería, detrás de ella se encontraban los patinadores masculinos que, por pena, no se atrevían mirarla a los ojos. Excepto un chico que llevaba una chaqueta con el emblema de la bandera de España. Audre no sabía quién era el individuo que se tomó la libertad de pagar por su comida y defenderla ante el empleado que hacía comentarios racistas. No era nada nuevo para Audre, ella podría vivir una vida entera sin cometer errores y eso no salvaría de las miradas de disgusto y murmullos a tras de su espalda. Pero su gesto la tomó por sorpresa, había pasado una considerable cantidad de tiempo desde que alguien actuara de forma civil con ella. Muchos piensan que en el patinaje artístico no se ven este tipo de cosas debido a la gran cantidad de personas que se conoce a diario de diferentes países, pero no es así. Es igual que elitista que cualquier institución.

Y no es que ella vaya a glorificar la decencia humana y el hacer lo mínimo, pero en un mundo donde el mínimo es lo más que obtendrás, hay que apreciarlo.

Luego de su competencia, Audre pasó la tarde buscando todo tipo de información del madrileño de ojos café y cabello oscuro. Así que el día siguiente se escabulló en la competencia masculina donde lo encontró sentado en una banca frente a la pista. La perfecta oportunidad.

Audre ya había escuchado sobre el dilema entre Manuel y su entrenador gracias al glotón de Amadeus que con solo unos churros de Nutella, soltó toda la sopa sin ninguna objeción. Así que predeterminadamente, Audre había hablado con Felix, el cual no tuvo quejas luego de ver el programa de Anjanas. El chico le indicó que su nombre era Manuel(no parecía recordarla) mientras decidió contarle que no iba a seguir patinando. Una decisión ilógica, si le preguntas a Audre. 

Nadie se esperaba esa llamada a las dos de la mañana por parte de un Manuel apurado que parecía que si decía que aceptaba en esos momentos, no lo haría nunca.

Desde siempre Audre ha obtenido todo en lo que se ha empeñado. Cuando quería debutar en la liga ‘Senior’ lo logró, ganar plata en su primera competición como senior, lo obtuvo, mudarse de un continente a otro solo por la posibilidad de una pista con mejor hielo, lo tuvo. Manuel como su compañero de hielo, hecho. Si no hubiera sido por Felix y Hailey, Audre no hubiera sabido qué hacer.

Luego de divagar por las calles, Audre se detuvo frente a una puerta que conoce muy bien. Toco el timbre tres veces antes que contestaran la puerta.

Ahora aquí estaba ella, tratando de obtener lo único que se le ha escapado de las manos, y no lo va a dejar de ir sin antes una buena contienda.

* * *

\- ¿No tienes frío? - Manuel hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras el Japonés se adentraba aún más en el agua. Kane parecía no prestarle atención al madrileño para nada. Cuando Manuel finalmente se da vuelta, siente un salpico de agua en su nuca.

-Programa. Semana que viene. - ¿Acaso no sabe mucho inglés? Manuel se pregunta. -Canadá tiene playas mosas.-

\- ¿Hermosas? - Kane solo asiente mientras cierra su libro. Manuel se siente fuera de su elemento, pero aun así no puede dejar al japonés menor de edad desamparado en la calle.

Los labios de Kane se tornan en una media sonrisa, -Me estaba metiendo en personaje. Es difícil cuando tienes espectadores que te miran como si fueras un microbio. - Si, sabe inglés.

-Chico, apurate y busca a tu equipo. Créeme que hay mejores lugares en los cuales entrar en personaje que en una playa desolada. – Manuel chasqueó y se dió vuelta para ponerse en marcha. ‘Persona extraña’ dijo en voz baja. 

Manuel no sintió la presencia que lo seguía hasta que esta rompió el silencio. -Persona extraña que patina mejor que tú. –

Manuel soltó una risa burlona, -Si, claro. ¿Acaso puedes hacer un Axel triple sin antes besar el suelo? Eso pensé.

-Al menos estoy acorde a mi edad. Imagina ser un senior que no domina unos pasos de secuencia y rotaciones simples. Oh, espera, no tienes que hacerlo. – Touché.

-Oye escuincle, ya puedes dejar de seguirme y volver a lo que estabas haciendo. Ah, y de paso trata de morir de hipotermia. Gracias. –

El menor puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Manuel, -Tranquilo, además, tenía pautado verte. - Kane sacó un sobre blanco que estaba usando como marca pasos y lo movió en forma circular. -Un cierto señorito me pidió que te entregara esto si te lograba ver. Dijo que si lo decía de su boca, no lo escucharías. Por cierto, eso es de mala educación, Manu. Hay que ser cortés. Siempre. –

Manuel mira el emisor de la carta, Amadeus Ritzova. Este exagerado, un mensaje de texto hubiera bastado.

El menor se inclinaba un poco para leer el contenido hasta que Manuel lo empujo un poco hacia el lado. - ¿Qué es? ¿Una carta de amor? ¿De esas, tipo segunda guerra mundial, no sé si te volveré a ver, pero aun así quiero que sepas que soy fiel a ti? - Manuel no sabe diferenciar si Kane va en serio o no. Solo vira sus ojos hacia atrás y continúa caminando.

Todo el camino hacía la librería donde Manuel trabaja fue acompañado por comentarios no solicitados por parte de Kane, al cual no parece importarle que Manuel es mayor que él. No por mucho, pero, de todos modos. El pequeño edificio color café estaba vacío como siempre, pero la presencia de Kane sustituía a toda una arena.

Mientras Manuel estaba sentado redactando el informe de ventas del mes, el Japonés se distraía actuando diferentes escenas de libros que escogía al azar.

\- ¿Entonces crees que es solo Dios quien ve el alma, Basil? Descorre esa cortina y vera la mía-

Kane cambia de voz al cambiar de personaje, -Estás loco, Dorian o estas jugando un papel-

Manuel masajeó los costados de su cabeza, -Dime. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de leer ‘El Retrato de Dorian Gray’ y te largues de una vez por todas? –

Kane sonrió mientras que abrió sus dos palmas. -Está bien. - Manuel saca diez dólares y se los entrega al menor. El cual no duda dos veces en irse una vez que recibe el dinero. Manuel no se preocupa en cómo llegara a su hotel, ya que, por lo visto, Kane es más astuto que él.

Manuel solo palmea su propio hombro. Mientras más rápido termine, más rápido puede llegar a su apartamento y pasar la noche junto a Niki.

* * *

Manuel llega a su apartamento sin ningún problema. Le da de comer a Niki, llama a su hermana y platican un poco, ve un poco de T.V, y se calienta unos trozos de pizza en el horno.

Se tumbaba en el sillón cuando escucho unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Manuel se dirige a abrir la puerta para encontrarse a Audre, su cara bañada en llanto.

-Lo... Lo siento por, por llegar así pero no sé a dónde más ir. - Su voz sonaba quebrada y sus piernas temblaban.

-Tranquila, entra, entra. – Manuel arregló un poco el mueble que acababa de comprar unas horas antes para que Audre se siente en él. Le da una taza de agua y una toalla cálida y limpia.

-Gracias. -

-No hay de qué-

Manuel no dijo nada. Esperó a que Audre se calmara y que arreglara sus pensamientos.

-Usualmente no hago esto. Es que me pudo mi terquedad y decidí hacer algo que sabía que no me iba a beneficiar. - Manuel espera a que Audre continúe. -Habías dicho que tu ex-novia te llama cuando se droga, ¿No? -

Manuel asiente. -Pues me pasa lo mismo, pero cuando me siento sola. La busco incluso cuando sé que ella no quiere saber nada de mí. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo cuando me cortó? Que era lo peor que le había sucedido, que su vida hubiera sido una fantasía si solamente yo no hubiera aparecido para arruinarla. -

\- ¿Quién es? -

Audre tomo un puñal de aire, -Alina Schneider, la hija de Hailey, hermana de Elias. - Que fuerte. A la verdad, Manuel no sabía que decir. Esto está más confuso que un capítulo de la Rosa de Guadalupe.

-Es una larga historia. Básicamente, ella fué la primera persona que conocí cuando llegué aquí. Ella también fue la que se me declaró. Si no hubiera sido por ella, MI vida hubiera sido una puta fantasía. –

Manuel acaricia la espalda de Audre, -Es una mierda. Lo sé. La vida es una verdadera mierda. -

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Porque no me cuentas tu historia? - Manuel negó con su cabeza.

-Esto se trata de ti. No de mí. –

-Vamos, no me importa. -

Manuel sonrió, -Créeme, oportunidades para eso hay muchas. Hoy solamente enfoquémonos en nada. Veamos una peli, te hago chocolate caliente y me vas contando sobre tu programa de patinaje, o en general de lo que quieras contarme. -

-Gracias. Enserio, no tengo con que pagarte lo que has hecho. -

-No hay que pagar nada. Para algo son los amigos, ¿No? -

Audre sonríe y abraza a Manuel. -Para eso son los amigos. - repite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof


	5. Chapter 5

-Lucas, ¿Seguro de que no quieres desayunar hoy con nosotros? Voy a estar todo el día en la pista con los chicos y apenas hemos pasado tiempo juntos como familia. - Hailey colocó los platos en la mesa mientras su esposo se echaba su maletín al hombro.

-No te preocupes Hailey. Además, tengo que llegar temprano a mi trabajo, el cual es un trabajo de verdad- Desde hace años Lucas usaba ese tono de desdén. Ya no le dirige la mirada a Hailey y mucho menos a sus hijos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Acaso te tengo que recordar que le he dedicado treinta años al patinaje. Es mi carrera, ayudar a jóvenes cumplir sus metas es mi misión en la vida. -

-Tú lo que quieres es vivir a través de tus aprendices, ¿Acaso no es así? Si tanto amas el patinaje, hubieras al menos ganado en algo en tus tiempos. Sin embargo, te conformaste con un mísero tercer lugar y con un salario de entrenadora. –

\- ¿¡Es mi culpa!? Tú fuiste quien me obligó a retirarme con el pretexto de tener una familia. Por ti fue que rechacé la propuesta que Felix me había hecho tantos años atrás, de acompañarlo a las olimpiadas y entrenar junto a él. –

Con fuerza, Lucas arroja el maletín contra la pared. Hailey retrocede hacia la cocina. – Y vuelve el burro al trigo. Felix esto, Felix lo otro. ¡Supéralo! Jamás lograste ser nada y jamás lo serás. No importa cuantos mocosos entrenes, todos serán unos perdedores como tú. – Lucas no dijo nada más. Salió de la casa, encendió el auto y quizás no sabrán de él hasta al final de semana.

Hailey pasó sus manos por su cabello mientras recogía el maletín de su esposo y lo colocaba en el sofá. Posó su mirada en el cuadro de la sala, el cual mostraba la imagen de la familia perfecta que se supone que son. Hailey junto a Lucas y sus dos hijos.

Por las escaleras bajaba Alina junto a Elias, -No me toques mugroso, apenas te bañas-

Hailey se limpiaba el rímel regado con la parte de atrás de su mano mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa forcada as sus hijos. -Chicos, el desayuno está preparado. Tomen asiento. –

Alina puso sus ojos en blanco. -Gracias ma, pero no es necesario. Me voy hoy directo a la uni, de paso dejo a Elias en el club. –

Elias plantó un beso en la mejilla de su madre, -Nos vemos pronto mamá-

Los dos estaban a punto de salir cuando Alina se dio vuelta, quedando cara a cara con su madre. -Cuando se vuelvan a pelear, asegúrense que sea en un tribunal. Ya estamos cansados de esto. -

Hailey miró los platos de comida intactos, las tostadas, las frutas. Decidió ponerlos en un envase antes de ponerse en marcha hacia el club. Tenía una responsabilidad por cumplir y no iba a dejar los problemas personales interfirieran en ellos.

* * *

- _Para nada Luci. De hecho, estoy de camino hacia a la pista. Tranquila, todo está bien por acá. -_ Manuel doblaba por la esquina del club cuando paró y se recostó en la cabina telefónica de color rojo que quedaba una cuadra más abajo de la pista, para hablar un poco con su hermana. _-No qué pena, si apenas la temporada acaba de empezar. –_

_\- Si Manuel, pero es verano, tienes derecho de salir a divertirte de vez en cuando. Cambiando de tema, luego de que compitas en Skate Canadá, ¿Vas a competir en las europeas? -_

Manuel suspiró, _-Todo depende de lo que ocurra en esta primera competencia. Ya le comenté a Felix que esta será una competencia de prueba. Que no tengo interés en seguir compitiendo. –_

Ahora Lucia es la que suspira _, -Al final del día es tu decisión hermano. Solo dejame decirte que patinadores artísticos en España son escasos y tú tienes talento que le sobra. Confía en ti y en tu entrenamiento y veras que podrás a hacerlo. Si últimamente decides regresar, sabes que aquí te espera el restaurante de Mateo. –_

Manuel ríe mientras abre los ojos en sorpresa, _\- ¿Acaso me vas a poner a trabajar en el restaurante de tu novio? Eso sería un poco oportunista de tu parte, hermana. Fuera de broma, mándale mis saludos a Mateo y a sus padres por mí. –_

_-Vale, te quiero. -_

_-Yo más, flaca. -_ Manuel guarda el celular y camina lentamente por la calle. Las calles a estas horas usualmente están vacías. Manuel nunca se apura a llegar a la pista. Le gusta sentarse unos minutos en la panadería del señor y la señora Parker. De hecho, la mitad de su sueldo lo gasta en los panecillos calientes rellenos de chocolate y crema. La señora Parker siempre le da el café cargado que le encanta a Manuel por la casa.

-Aquí tienes hermoso, - La señora Parker le servía el café acabado de hacer. El establecimiento es bastante angosto y tiene una vibra retro, así como de los sesenta con paredes de color rosa pastel y una gran máquina de discos. -Oye hijo, ¿De dónde vienes? Porque es evidente que no eres de aquí. -

Manuel ríe un poco y bebe un sorbo del café. -Sí, vengo de España para entrenar en pista de ahí. - Manuel apunta al club que se podía ver desde la ventana de la panadería. - ¿Por qué? -

El señor Parker se acerca a la mesa con un delantal, -Por nada, hijo. Es que nadie de esta área viene aquí. Prácticamente eres nuestro único cliente. -

\- ¿Y a qué se debe eso? Este es un buen lugar y es accesible. – Manuel sonríe y se dirige al señor Parker, -Además sus postres son deliciosos. –

El señor y la señora le agradecen el cumplido a Manuel. -Gracias muchacho, pero no nos preocupamos por eso. Somos ya personas mayores, somos felices con tener clientes esporádicos. Así como tú. Ahora te apuras, no querrás llegar tarde al club. – La señora Parker le da unas palmaditas en la espalda de Manuel antes de volver a la cocina.

-Cuatro días corridos Manuel. Cuatro en los que llegas una hora tarde. – Felix se encontraba en el medio de la pista. -A esta pista se llega a las seis de la mañana, no a las ocho y media. Ve a cambiarte y antes de que empiezas la coreografía con Hailey, te sitúas en los bancos y haces cien burpees. Y no te preocupes, yo los cuento. –

Manuel levantó su vaso con el poco café que le quedaba, -Salud. – Felix rodó los ojos y entró a su oficina.

Audre se acerca a Manuel con una tostada de queso en un plato de papel, - ¿Quieres? Hailey trajo desayuno de su casa, como llegaste tarde, te guardé uno antes de que Elias acabara con todo.

Manuel estaba lleno hasta más no poder, pero aun así comió la tostada sin ningún problema.

-Ah, se me olvida decirte, esta tarde hay reunión club ya que mañana presentamos los programas para skate Canadá. Este año tenemos suerte que las presentaciones son acá en nuestra pista, el año pasado fueron en Marruecos. –

-Si, me recuerdo. Cuando estaba con Igor y Amadeus, nuestro bus se descompuso en el medio de la carretera y tuvimos que caminar hasta la pista. – Hablando de Amadeus, todavía no había leído su carta.

-Y no podían llamar un Uber? -

-No estaba dentro del presupuesto. –

Audre puso cara de, ‘¿Estas enserio?’ Manuel sonrió de lado y empezó a hacer los burpees bajo la mirada de Felix.

Hailey se acerco a Felix, -Es adolescente, no esperes que haga todo a la perfección. Tampoco esperes que venga a todas las practicas. -

-Esto es una oportunidad para él, tiene que respetar los horarios y la manera en la que se entrena aquí. - Hailey acaricia el cabello de su amigo.

-Tranquilo, yo tengo una adolescente y un preadolescente. Así son, tarda un poco de tiempo, pero al final del día se acoplan. Ahora dime, ¿Necesitas que me haga cargo de los arreglos para mañana? Se que John está en el hospital y que te necesita. Él siempre toma algunos días cada vez que te ocurre algo, sin importar lo minúsculo que sea. -

Felix toma un suspiro, cansado. Lleva su mano hacia su boca mientras sus ojos se enrojecen. Hailey no lo duda dos veces y abraza a su mejor amigo. -Todo va a estar bien. Él va a salir de estas y lo veremos en el Grand Prix Final, justo como él nos lo había prometido. Yo lo he conocido por el mismo tiempo que tú lo has hecho y si hay algo que he aprendido en estos treinta años, es que John Curtis es invencible. -

-Ay, Hailey. -

\- ¿Todo bien? - Manuel dejó de ejercitarse al ver la escena.

-Si, sí. – Felix limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente. -Tú no busques escusas para zafarte del entrenamiento. -

-No es ningúna excusa. Tú eres mi entrenador y lo que te afecta nos afecta a todos. – A Manuel no le importa cuantas veces tengan disputas por cosas triviales como lo del el horario, eso no quita el hecho de que Felix se la esta jugando por Manuel y eso es admirable. -Y perdón por entrometerme, pero, Hailey tiene razón, si necesitas tomarte el día de mañana, nosotros nos comportamos.

-Gracias Manuel, Hailey. Por ahora no he decidido nada, en la noche le tendré una respuesta, una vez que discutamos los puntos importantes. ¿Esta noche tienes que trabajar, Manuel? -

-Hoy no, así que estaré en la reunión de hoy. – Felix asiente y le da una mirada de aprobación a Hailey.

Hailey se para derecha y le extiende un papel a Manuel, -Espero que tu Lutz triple sea igual de bueno de lo que alardeas, ¿Eh? Ya que tu programa incluye un Lutz y un triple Axel. No te añadiré más saltos hasta al final de la competencia, pero si logramos pulir las revoluciones, vueltas y las secuencias te aseguro una medalla. ¿Qué te parece? -

-Empecemos. - 

EL día corre rápido, entre estar entrenando y siguiendo la coreografía de Hailey, pasan las horas hasta que el cielo se torna oscuro. A pocas horas para que la reunión del club comience, Manuel decide pararse en una esquina fuera del edificio para leer la carta de Amadeus.

Empezó a abrir la carta mientras le daba la espalda a la puerta automática de la entrada, - ¿Qué traes ahí? - Manuel guardó la carta en su bolsillo al oír la voz de Audre.

-Nada, algo que me envió mi hermana. - Audre asiente y empieza a devolverse al club, - Oye, ¿Quién es ese tal John Curtis del que hablaban Hailey y Felix? ¿Otro entrenador? -

-No, que va. John es profesor en la Universidad de Montreal. -

\- ¿Entonces? -

\- ¿Entonces qué? Es el esposo de Felix, eso ya lo sabías. - Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Manuel se percató que el madrileño no tenia idea. – No me digas que estas sorprendido.

-Lo que me sorprende es que no me hayan invitado a su club de homosexuales. No tengo nada en contra, pero ¿Cómo es que se encuentran todos en un solo lugar? - Bromea Manuel.

-Primero que nada, yo no soy gay ni nada de ese tipo. - Manuel alza su ceja. -Lo de Alina fue un error que jamás se volverá a repetir, además tengo una cita con un chico que conocí en internet, su nombre es Elliot. –

-No me llames conservador, pero yo creo que las citas en línea son un poco peligrosas, ten cuidado con quién hablas. -

Audre rodó los ojos, - Lo que digas papá-

-Haz lo que te ayude a dormir en la noche, solo no me envuelvas en esos líos. –

A la distancia se escucharon unos gritos. Manuel y Audre se exaltaron al ver a Kane sosteniendo un bate, un tipo en el suelo, y a Hailey con un moretón en su mejilla.


	6. Chapter 6

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Manuel interviene. El sujeto aún yacía en el suelo de la acera. Manuel no identificaba alguna herida contundente, al parecer solo estaba inconsciente. - ¿Suelta eso? – Manuel arrebata el bate de las manos de Kane, mientras Audre llama al 911 y se asegura de llevar a Hailey dentro del club. La pobre se encontraba temblando y apenas podía decir algunas palabras. 

Luego de unos segundos, Audre se acerca a los dos con una botella de amoniaco, una de blanqueador, dos pares de guantes y una bolsa plástica negra. - El bate tiene un poco de sangre así que deben limpiarlo y luego romperlo en pedazos. – Audre le pasa los productos a Manuel.

-Espera, espera ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? El problema se lo ha buscado el joven de acá. Ni a decir que mañana tenemos una presentación que íbamos a discutir esta noche porque no sé si recuerdas, pero, Felix no estará mañana. – Los reflejos de Manuel lo traicionan ya que empezó a guardar los productos en la bolsa negra y a colocarla encima de su hombro derecho. Manuel amarra la bolsa con su mochila de entrenamiento.

Ante la discusión entre Audre y Manuel, Kane le escribió a su entrenadora que no regresaría en la noche. Lo hace debido a la idea que quizás pase la noche tras una celda canadiense y quién sabe si el día de mañana o el resto de sus días. Kane cierra los ojos y siente como la luz cálida de la farola se posa en su rostro, haciéndolo olvidar del frío inmenso y de la oscuridad de la noche. Está tan inmerso en los sonidos de la noche que cesa de oír a los dos que se encontraban a su lado.

Kane sintió que alguien agarra su brazo y lo lleva corriendo hacia algún lugar. Cuando abre sus ojos se encuentra con la espalda de Manuel de frente. - ¿A dónde te diriges? -

-Audre me dio unas llaves de un lugar cercano al metro. Dice que podrás pasar la noche ahí sin riesgo a que venga por ti la policía. –

Pararon frente a un edificio abandonado. Ventanas deterioradas, el techo a punto de colapsar, y sorprendentemente, una pista de hielo en buen estado. Sin esperar más, Manuel arroja el bate al suelo, vierte los productos en él, y prosigue a hacerlo pedazos con una pala que se encontraba al costado del edificio.

-Listo. - El mayor anuncia cuando termina de verter los restos en la bolsa. Kane lo ayuda a hacer un agujero hondo en el suelo. Unos minutos más tarde, todo se encuentra en orden.

Kane intenta romper un poco el hielo, -No es la primera vez que haces algo de este tipo, ¿Cierto? Al menos no estaré solo en la cárcel. – Kane ríe mientras Manuel se queda callado. Kane hubiera dicho algo más si no hubiese sido por la sirena que se acercaba a donde se encontraban.

Los dos corrieron hasta refugiarse dentro del edificio.

-No. – Manuel suelta.

\- ¿No qué? – Kane se removió su chaqueta y la colocó en la mitad de la mesa que no estaba rota. La mesa se encontraba un poco más al frente de la pista.

-No es mi primera vez haciendo algo de este tipo. Y no vas a ir a la cárcel. –

\- ¿Apoco no es tu primera vez? Uyy, Ya sabía que eras demasiado perfecto para ser buena persona. -

-La persona que le dio con un bate por la cabeza a otra no fui yo, ¿Recuerdas? - Manuel se situó en un pequeño banco mientras sacaba su celular.

Kane alza sus manos en el aire. -No es mi culpa que ese imbécil le haya pegado a tu entrenadora. - Eso sí captó la atención de la creación de Miguel Ángelo.

\- ¿Qué dices? –

-Me dirigía a la panadería que se encuentra más debajo de tu club ya que es la más cercana al hotel donde me quedaba. Cada vez que tengo que presentar o competir, necesito comer algo dulce pero mi entrenadora no lo permite, así que me he ido a escondidas. Mientras doblaba la esquina vi a tu entrenadora y un sujeto que no paraba de decir groserías y palabras hirientes. No quería entrometerme, pero cuando vi que alzó su brazo y la golpeó en rostro consecutivamente, no pensé en nada más. Solo agarré lo más cercano a un arma cerca de mí, y lo golpeé con la mayor fuerza que pude. - El mayor de ojos café no dijo nada.

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, lo vio sonreír, no, carcajear. Manuel reía tanto que abrazó su estómago. Kane no pudo hacer nada más que reír junto al mayor. -Toma. – Manuel abre su mochila y le pasa un pedazo del pan relleno de chocolate y crema, el cual lo había adquirido en la mañana. -Hiciste bien. De haber sido por mí, el bastardo no hubiera podido ver la luz del día. –

Kane toma el pedazo del pan y se sienta junto a Manuel en la banca. - ¿Creés que estará bien? Tu entrenadora. -

-Antes de llegar acá, Audre me comentó que tenía sospechas de que algo de esta magnitud estaba ocurriendo. Su esposo estará mínimo una semana recluido, eso nos dará tiempo a ver qué hacemos. – Manuel chasquea, -Quién hubiera dicho que venir a Canadá sería toda una novela de baja calidad, de esas de Televisa. –

\- ¿Televisa? - El japonés de cabello semi largo mira a Manuel con cara de confusión. Manuel solo hace un gesto en modo para que olvide el tema. -Ah, Amadeus había dicho algo sobre que era su culpa que hayas llegado a Canadá. –

-Ese chismoso, ¿Acaso dijo algo más? – Kane niega con su cabeza. -No es su culpa realmente. Nadie tiene la culpa de mi decisión de cambiar de entrenador. No sé, las cosas pasan. Amadeus solo estaba en el lugar incorrecto a la hora incorrecta. –

-No me dejes con la intriga. -

\- ¿Para qué? Para que lo andes recitando como lo haces con tus preciados libros. –

\- ¿A quién le voy a decir? Me regreso a Japón después de mañana. Tendré mis competencias nacionales en Japón mientras me imagino que tus iras a las de Europa. Si tienes suerte, quizás compitamos en el Grand Prix. – Kane agarra el brazo de Manuel. – ¡Dale! –

-Hace unos años atrás ocurrieron algunas cosas con mi familia, lo que causó que tomara un tiempo fuera del patinaje. Debido a la desesperación acepté el contrato que mi antiguo entrenador me había propuesto. Pase los peores dos años de mi vida en los Estados Unidos gracias a ese contrato. No ganaba nada, Igor no me daba ni un centavo, lo que me causó tener que trabajar seis horas por la noche en un bar. En cuanto Amadeus, él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y la persona que me enseñó todo lo que sé hoy. Pero todo eso se arruinó tan solo en una noche. – Manuel removió la mano que Kane había colocado en su brazo. -Ya no voy a seguir elaborando. No es tu asunto. –

-Muy bien. Hagamos una apuesta, el ganador del Grand Prix tendrá que contar todo lo que esconde junto a cualquier cosa que el ganador pida. ¿Aceptas o te da frío? -

Manuel soltó una risa seca. – ¿Qué tan confiado estás? Espero que no te decepciones mucho. –

Kane extendió su mano. - ¿Trato? -

Manuel extendió la suya, entrelazando las dos. -Trato. -

-Si vamos a pasar la noche aquí, ¿Qué hacemos? Estoy un poco aburrido. -

-Podemos probar la pista. Tengo un par extra de patines en la mochila. Quizás te queden un poco grandes, pero si eres tan buen patinador como dices, no será un gran problema.

Manuel le pasó los patines a Kane. -Pies de payaso. - Dijo Kane para sí mismo mientras sentía una fuerte mirada por parte de Manuel. 

Kane es el primero en entrar a la pista. Manuel saca su celular y pone un poco de música. [‘Nunca Es Suficiente- Natalia Lafourcade’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=410cZw2YI0g)

Manuel coloca sus patines y acompaña al menor en la pista.

\- ¿Cuál es el tema de tu programa? El mío es un gran héroe. – Kane pregunta.

\- ¿Héroe? -

\- ¿Que? ¿No te gustan? –

-Honestamente no. Siento que los héroes cargan demasiadas responsabilidades. -

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Prefieres los villanos? –

-No, ser malo todo el tiempo debe ser agotador. -

\- ¡¿Pues qué?! –

\- Un personaje de fondo estaría bien. Solo una persona pasajera entra de escena en escena, a la que ni los héroes ni los villanos molestan con sus dilemas. –

-Lamento decirte que en el patinaje artístico no existen los personajes de fondo. Te aconsejo que vayas encontrando tu rol, ya que ser el personaje principal es la única opción. – Kane intenta hacer el Triple Axel, pero cae con más fortaleza que la que usó para despegar en primer lugar. Manuel no puede evitar reír.

-Que manera de ser el personaje principal. -

\- ¿Por qué no te ahorras los comentarios y ayudas a este patinador menor que tú a aterrizar su salto? -

\- Nadie me puede obligar a hacerlo. – Kane repite con voz burlona lo que Manuel acababa de decir mientras este ríe a carcajadas.

-Está bien. -


	7. Chapter 7

La policía no paraba de hacer preguntas. Audre se encuentra al lado de Hailey mientras Felix llena unos documentos en la estación de policía. Aparentemente, el esposo de Hailey está inconsciente y los médicos aún no tienen claro cuándo podrá despertar. Luego de firmar unos cuantos cuestionarios, Felix saca tres cafés de la máquina instantánea y se dirige donde se encuentran las dos. 

-Ten- Felix le pasa el café a las respectivas y toma un asiento. Estos últimos días han sido ajetreados. No solamente él no ha podido estar al cien porciento con sus patinadores, no ha podido estar a ningún porciento con su amiga ni esposo. Felix se siente como un verdadero fracaso en estos momentos.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la querella? - Audre rompe el silencio. La pobre no se ha cambiado la ropa de entrenamiento. -¿Tendremos que ir a corte o algo por el estilo? -

-La policía ha decidido dejar el incidente como defensa propia, así que no hay ningún riesgo. Eso sí, cuando despierte, él tiene la potestad de presentar cargos.- Felix mira atentamente a su amiga y compañera, la cual tiene la mirada en el suelo. Él sabe que si ella se pudiera verse en el espejo en estos momentos, odiaría con lo que se topa. Si hay algo que Hailey odia es verse vulnerable ante otros. Ella mira hacia los ojos de Felix como si estuviera oyendo sus pensamientos, Felix acaricia su hombro. 

Audre, - Tsk, Tsk, eso es si despierta. - Audre sonríe de lado.- ¿Acaso viste como le pegó el flacucho ese? diez de diez. Me impresionó. Si patina como golpea, va en buen camino.- Felix le lanza una mirada para que calle, pero Hailey interviene.

-Es cierto. Y espero que el maldito no despierte en estos momentos, porque te juro que el golpe de Kane no será nada comparado con lo que le haría. - Los tres sueltan unas risas amargas.

Felix, - Hailey. Sabes lo que viene luego de esto, ¿Verdad? Terapia, consejería… quizás divorcio. - Un poco de ruido se escuchó desde la puerta.

-¡Mamá!- Elias corre hacia su madre mientras Alina recuesta su cabeza en el marco de la puerta. -Mamá, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada, hermoso. Todo está perfecto.- Hailey abraza a su hijo. - Hija, ven por favor.- Alina con sus ojos llorosos niega con su cabeza y sale de la comisaría.- Me odia.-

Audre se acerca un poco más a Hailey, - No es cierto.-

A Hailey se le escapa una lágrima, - Si es cierto, ella aun me culpa por la muerte de André. - Felix recuerda al joven André, un buen futbolista y sobre todo un buen hijo. Felix tuvo la dicha de verlo nacer la noche en la que él y Hailey se dieron una escapada a Toronto. Increíble como un día vives y en el otro se convierten en recuerdos. Nadie sabe lo que le ocurrió a André, una tarde no regresó de su práctica de fútbol y unas horas más tarde su cuerpo fue hallado flotando en el Canal de Lachine. La investigacion determinó el incidente como suicidio dado a la insuficiencia de pruebas.

Audre consuela a Hailey mientras Elias decide bajarse del regazo de su madre. El niño es pequeño pero sumamente perceptivo. -¿Volveremos a ver a papá? - Su madre solo acaricia su espalda y vuelve a abrazar a su hijo.

Elias, - Oigan, ¿Dónde está Manuel?- 

Felix gira su cabeza en dirección a Audre, - Sí, ¿Dónde está Manuel? No es como si tuviera que patinar hoy. - Felix mira su reloj que data las doce de la media noche. Se preguntaba cuándo se había convertido en un entrenador nefasto. Tiene suerte que es solo una presentación, cuando comienzan las competencias debe estar al cien por cien.

Audre frota los dedos en su cabello, -Está bien. Creo.- 

Hailey, -Asegurate que esté en la pista a tiempo, igual a Kane. Escribele que le escriba a Felix.- 

Audre, - ¿Cómo vas a creer que se donde se encuentra? Yo no soy una delincuente, no podría decirte en qué parte horrorosa de Canadá se está hospedando junto al japonés.- Hailey rodea los ojos mientras Audre se dirige a la puerta con su celular en mano, sonriendo.

Al final del pasillo Audre se recuesta de la máquina de peluches y marca el número de Manuel, en el segundo intento contesta.

Audre, -Queremos saber si no han muerto.- 

Manuel, - Lamento decir que todavía, pero con este frío la próxima llamada que tendrás de mí será de parte de un tanatoestético. -

Kane desde lo lejos, - Comediante.- 

Audre, - ¿Todavía está ahí? Pensaba que ya lo habían arrestado.

Manuel, - Trágico.-

Kane, - Me siento traicionado.-

Audre rie por lo bajo, -Madrileño, Felix y Hailey dicen que cuando sea hora de presentar que vayan por lo menos una o dos horas antes para así puedan ducharse o prepararse para el programa. Antes de que me preguntes, todo está bajo control por aquí. -

Manuel, - Me alegro. Hazle saber a Hailey que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea, si algún día necesita que cuide de Elias o algo por el estilo. -

Audre, - Le haré saber. Oh y antes de irme, espera la llamada de tu hermana. Felix la ha llamado y sabe de todo. -

Manuel pasó la mano por su frente, - Está bien. Nos vemos.-

- _Bye_ -

-¿Te puedes largar ya?- Cuando Audre guarda el móvil en su bolsillo, sube la mirada para percatarse de que dirección viene la voz. Y no se equivocó, es Alina. 

-Buenas noches, primero que nada- Alina rodó los ojos. - Y no me puedo largar aún. mi entrenadora está en apuros.-

-Su familia ya está aquí asi que te puedes ir, en serio, en confianza, ve.- Alina señaló a la salida de la comisaría.

Audre negó con su cabeza, incrédula. No le prestó mucha atención a la cuestión ya que tiene algo más importante al cual hacerse cargo, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban los otros tres.

Audre sintió una fuerza jalandola del brazo. -¿Pero qué es lo que quieres? Aprietas. - Audre le reclama a Alina.

-¿Qué es lo que quiero? Quiero que actúes correctamente de una vez por todas. Un día vas diciendo que no me olvidas, etc. y luego vas y me ignoras como si nunca hubiera sido parte de tu vida. ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? -

-Alina, no es el momento ni las circunstancias para hablar de este tema. En estos momentos deberías estar con tu madre que evidentemente te necesita. ¿Quieres que hablemos de una vez por todas? Pues primero madura un poco, así nos haces a todos un favor.- Audre sacudió el brazo de Alina y siguió andando.

-¿Qué te importa a ti mi relación con esa mujer? ¿Crees que tienes derecho de entrometerte en mi vida familiar?- Alina mira de pies a cabeza a Audre, - Una persona como tú, dudo que tenga mucho por decir.-

Audre ríe una vez, no, dos, tres veces, -¡¿De que te ries?! -

-Te tu audacia. Durante los cuatro años que llevo en este país extraño, esa mujer como dices, me ha albergado cuando no tenía ni un peso encima, me entrenó junto a Felix cuando apenas podia hacer un ‘Single’ Axel, me apoyó cuando me entró la turbia idea de quererte hace dos años atrás, mientras estaba en duelo por la muerte de su hijo. No me importa un carajo lo que creas o no. En estos momentos lo que pido es que actúes la edad que tienes, y te hagas cargo de tu familia. Ya no somos niñas, hay que asumir posturas aunque esas no nos gusten.-

Audre adentro sus manos en sus bolsillos y salió de la comisaría para tener unos minutos a solas.

Alina miró a su mano, la cual sostenía un peluche de la máquina. Alina observó las palabras escritas en el koala, ‘Lo siento’ y lo tiró en el canasto de la basura.

-Felix, debes ir al hospital. Yo estoy bien y tengo a Audre conmigo. John te necesita. - Hailey toma de la mano a Felix.

-Hailey, ¿Cómo crees? Yo no te puedo dejar aquí y menos en este estado. 

-Querido, has estado conmigo en todos los momentos en los que te he necesitado en los últimos treinta años. Una noche que pases con tu esposo no es un crimen. - Hailey interrumpe a Felix antes que él pueda refutar. - Estoy bien. Ve o nunca te lo perdonaré, no me lo perdonaré. -

-¿Segura?- Hailey asiente y da dos palmadas en los hombros de Felix. 

Felix le da un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, coge su chaqueta, y sale de la comisaría.

Hailey suspira y bebe un poco de su café ya frío. -¿Qué ocurre?- El pequeño rubio pregunta a su madre.

-Nada cariño. Solo que hay cosas que sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, nunca cambian. Ve donde Audre para que ella te lleve a casa. Mamá tendrá que quedarse un poco más de tiempo acá. ¿Bien? -

\- Sí- El rubio corre hacia afuera donde encuentra a la morena. 

Hailey espera que la mañana no tarde en llegar.

* * *

-¿Llegaste? - John cierra el libro que estaba leyendo, guarda sus lentes para leer y exhibe una gran sonrisa al ver su esposo llegar todo sudado.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? El doctor indicó que necesitabas descanso. - Felix dejó la chaqueta en la silla que se encuentra al lado de la camilla.

\- Estoy bien. Ha sido un infarto leve, tú también deberías descansar un poco. ¿Qué es eso de correr la mitad de la ciudad para llegar antes de que se acabe el tiempo de visitas, huh?-

-Yo no corrí. - John lo mira, incrédulo. -Bueno un poco. -

-¿Ves lo que digo? - John ríe en silencio antes de cambiar un poco el tema. 

\- Mañana vas a tener que quedarte con los chicos. Se que querias estar conmigo para los exámenes de rutina, pero me entere de lo que ocurrió. Alina me escribió. -

Felix se sienta en el borde de la cama y toma la mano de John, la cual tiene la vía intravenosa. - Sabes que te amo, ¿No? Cuando termine el día de mañana, no dudes que vendrá directo aquí. Sin peros, ¿Está bien? -

John asiente y hace un lado en la cama para que Felix se acueste a su lado. Felix acepta y le da un beso en los labios de su esposo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Unas horas después una enfermera había entrado para que el visitante saliera del edificio pero al encontrarse con la escena de los dos señores dormidos en paz, decidió salir sin hacer mucho ruido.

* * *

Felix sintió la luz del día atacar sus ojos, sin embargo, la vibración de su celular fue lo que lo hizo levantarse.

**Manuel: Hay un problema, alguien ha entrado a robar en el club.**


End file.
